Dark Schneider's bride
by terminatorluvr
Summary: 3 yrs have passed since Arshes Nei's death and Yoko and Dark Schneider are married and expecting a baby now too.


Dark Schneider was sitting on the bed only his lower area covered by the sheet; his upper torso from below his pelvis had been covered but Yoko was only interested in his muscles right now anyway. It had been at least 3 years since Dark Schneider and Yoko had married one another after Arshes Nei had sacrificed herself to save Dark Schneider in a battle and had died in a collision of magic spells. The incident had left Dark Schneider deeply emotionally scarred leaving Yoko to heal the scars in his heart.

Yoko was now 18 years old and carrying the 3 month old baby of Dark Schneider within her. since they first met Yoko had become quite talented and well equipped in wielding magic to which even Dark Schneider feared and respected her as his equal. She loved Dark Schneider deeply and was used to his perverse nature and often liked it but was still strict with him.

Dark Schneider was now 600 but still retained the youthful appearance he had when he first met Yoko due to his high magic skills. He was very pleased about Yoko carrying his child and felt very proud to have claimed her as his own and often teased her that nobody else come tame her like she could him.

Suddenly Yoko entered the room with her hair lose and wearing a green corset like leotard that flashed her chest and fastened across the left side of her body. Her attire made Dark Schneider want to pounce on her but he remained cool and casual as she approached the bed and sat beside him.

Dark Schneider smirked and grabbed Yoko's arm pinning her down by the arms so he was looking down at her from above. He gazed at her body desirably "You have matured greatly Yoko it's amazing what 3 years of my tender care and training can do to a person" he said lovingly and began to unfasten her corset clothing.

Yoko began to panic "Hey I only came to talk but not for this!" she cried panicking slightly but also struggling crossly but deep down she enjoyed being held by Dark Schneider since she loved him.

Dark Schneider stopped and looked at her "Yoko you've never complained before is this due to the baby?" he asked cheekily running his fingers across her bosom to which she shuddered and nodded making him chuckle "Yoko the baby will be fine I would never hurt it was made by both of us so I could never hate it" he said gently kissing her neck.

Yoko looked at him gently then wrapped her arms around his neck and began to gently touch his muscles then said "Hold me" as she looked at him her eyes sparkling with affection and love.

Dark Schneider smirked "How could I say no to that face" he said and kissed Yoko to which she returned.

_**15 mins later**_

Dark Schneider was kissing Yoko's body everywhere and stroking it with deep joy he had longed to do this when she first awoke him but the wait had been worth it now she was more mature and now she was a flower that had been properly nurtured and had bloomed.

Yoko moaned and sighed heavily sweat running down her back "Oh Darsh you feel so good and you're so strong please go faster!" she cried loudly.

Dark Schneider kissed her neck "As you wish my angel" he said fondly kissing Yoko's body. He began thrusting harder and faster inside Yoko who began moaning louder and louder and gripped onto his strong arms for support. Sweat began running down her chest, back, arms and temple as she clung to him.

Yoko would have never let Dark Schneider do this in the past but now the seal was gone as was Luche so he had his own body back. After getting to know him she had become rather fond of him as had he towards her. Although he had been eyeing up Sheila he was very smitten with Yoko from the beginning and now had taken her due to Nei's death.

Suddenly Yoko felt a sensation within her that was very familiar "Oh Darsh I'm…I'm cumming!" she cried loudly to which Dark Schneider gripped tightly onto the bed sheets.

_**After**_

Dark Schneider was relaxing in the bed with his hands behind his head resting on them and his upper torso uncovered while the below half was covered by the bed sheet. He was fully satisfied by holding the woman whom he cared for most in the world.

Yoko was sleeping on Dark Schneider's chest worn out from their workout and had a peaceful expression on her face that made him smile. Now that they were married she was bold enough to flash her cleavage when sleeping which he enjoyed a great deal back when they were newlyweds she was very touchy about that sort of stuff.

Dark Schneider chuckled and stroked Yoko's hair gently "Ah Yoko you've matured so much since back then" he said fondly. It was true Yoko had been a mere fifteen year old trainee priestess back when they first met.

Yoko was now a mature woman with a killer body and skilled ancient magic talents due to his loving care and strict teachings over the years. Yoko's lovely red hair had grown from her shoulders to her elbows which she styled to match her various outfits. Her previously small 30b size breasts were now at least a 36D in size comparison.

There came a gentle moaning noise from Yoko and she gently opened her eyes to see Dark Schneider gazing at her with a cheeky smile "Darsh what's so funny?" she asked curiously getting up gently and moving closer to him.

Dark Schneider chuckled "Oh nothing Yoko just a thought of something I'm proud of" he said in a teasing manner.

This only made Yoko more curious "Oh c'mon Darsh don't tease me! We're married for crying out loud now tell me!" she yelled.

Dark Schneider smiled and pulled Yoko on top of him so she was straddling him but luckily he was not inside her. This embarrassed Yoko but she was still as stubborn as when she was first married to him. Dark Schneider sighed heavily "FINE YOU WIN GEEZ, I was thinking about how mature you've become and how much more powerful you are compared to when you were 15" he finally admitted.

Yoko sighed "There was that hard geez" she said crossly bonking him on the head but then hugged him tightly "I'm glad you think so highly of me Darsh it makes me happy" she said gently.

_**Later**_

Yoko had tied her hair into a tight plait with a band at the end; she had on an armour breast plate with a teardrop shaped part on the breasts and had a small corset like design around the chest that ended under the diaphragm. It also had a black bra like top on underneath for a sexy effect. On her below half was a noir coloured thong like garment with a white material like skirt with a V shape what ended at her knees at the back and at her thighs at the front. To top it off on her feet she had slender boots for combat and fingerless gloves on her hands. Her shoulder pads for the armour were pointed at the ends and sharp for protection and the entire armour was black with silver swirls.

"Just when I thought I'd seen it all you surprise me yet again" a voice said from behind her and Yoko turned to see Dark Schneider appear from the doorway and into the garden.

Yoko sighed crossly "Listen Darsh I know we're married but I take training very seriously even if I am powerful now I want to keep on top of my game and stay unexpected to my enemies" she said sternly.

Dark Schneider pouted "And just when you were in the mood for calling me Darsh" he sighed sulkily "Fine I'll train with you but call me Darsh when we're not training ok baby" he said gently holding her close to him making her blush to which Yoko nodded.


End file.
